The Babysitters
by moonrose71
Summary: When Haku suddenly goes missing from babysitting Len, Rin, Ren, and Lin the four little ones are now stuck with an unknown visitor in her place


So I've started my first vocaloid story and I am hoping to be putting up more if this one is good so let me know what you think with a review

* * *

><p>The Babysitters<p>

On a quite morning in December, the young Kagamine and Haine twins were enjoying a nice game of hide-and-seek with their babysitter Haku Yowane.

"Do you think she'll find us Len?" Rin asked

"Nah Don't worry sis, Haku never finds us when Ren and I, hide from our bath times or when its time to eat. She'll just whine and go take a nap"

"Wow really?" Lin asked

"Yup! Len and I have done this 5 times already! Its full proof, now be quite! I think I hear someone coming!"

The four small children returned back into the depths of the hallway closet while listening to the loud foot steps approaching…

"Those aren't Haku's shoes I see..." Rin whispered in protest

"Yeah those shoes are waay to big to fit Haku!" Lin added

"Well then if they aren't Haku's then whose are they?" Len worried

"MOVE OUT THE WAY I WANNA SEE!" Ren shouted as he forced his way to the front causing a large amount of commotion

The stranger with large shoes just happened to turn around and hear the clamor of noises in the closet. He walked over to open it, but to his surprise four little seven year olds came plopping out on top of each other.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked in a low bass like voice

The little ones looked up to see a tall man, with blonde hair, yellow eyes, wearing brown pants, a white coat and yellow scarf with piano keys on it, looking down at them.

The four of them just looked up gawking for a minute until one of them had the courage to say something:

"Where's H-Haku?" Len hesitated to ask

"She's gone away" the man replied

"How far away?" Ren added

"Very, very far" He answered

"Why did she leave?" Lin added

"She was…_tired_ so I put to _sleep" _He answered

"Is she coming back?" Rin worried

The man looked at them and smiled "Don't worry you'll be with her again soon enough" He said

The four of them then gave a grave look of fear at the man as he said that… _"What happened to their beloved babysitter? And who's this man? Could he have possibly done something to her?" _With these frightening thoughts in their heads the man crouched down to their level…

"You all look hungry, why don't we have breakfast?" He asked in a cheery and slightly scary tone

The four of them just nodded their heads and watch the man head towards the kitten while whistling a random tune.

"STRANGER!" Len and Rin cried in horror

"KILLER!" Ren and Lin joined in

They all ran as fast as they could to the Kagamine bedroom making sure to lock the door.

"Oh no Len There's a stranger in the house!" Rin panicked

"THAT'S NO STRANGER, IT'S A KILLER!" Lin boasted in fear

"B-But wait guys maybe he's not a Killer maybe he way lying… Let's call Haku on the phone…" Len replied

He pulled out Haku's emergency cell and dialed the number. All four of them wait for her to pick up, worried like crazy hoping that the words this man said were wrong…

"_Ohayou gozaimasu this is_ _Haku sorry I can't come to the phone, please leave a message after the beep Sayonara…"_

They all flipped…

"LEN! THAT STRANGER WAS RIGHT!" Ren cried

"B-but it doesn't m-make sense! H-Haku never misses a call from the emergency cell phone!" Len panicked

"N-Now that guy is here and down stairs! But why?" Rin added

"Whatever the reason- that guy is going to kill us! Just like he did Haku!" Ren cried "And now he's in the kitchen looking for ways to get rid of us!"

"_Guys you can come down now. Breakfast is ready!" The man called from downstairs_

"Oh no! What are we going to do guys?" Lin worried

"We can't stay in here, he'll get suspicious…" Rin said

"I say we make him leave and call the cops" Ren replied

"Ok but we have to get to the phone in order to call them, plus we can't let him know what we're up to got it?" Len explained

The others nodded their heads in agreement and one by one left the safety of the bedroom down into the kitten with the killer…

"Ah, good you all came down right on time. I made your favorites that Haku told me about" The man said in delight

"Ren… it smells so good. . ." Lin whined softly

"I know . . . but we can't trust that stuff . . . it could be poisoned" Ren mumbled back to his sister

The four of them just sat in discomfort as the taunting aroma of freshly baked muffins and pancakes, and the sight of fresh cut fruit teased them greatly.

"Is something the matter? You all don't look good." He asked

Worried about what to say Rin blurted out: "WE ALREADY ATE!"

"Really?" He asked

"Uh…Yeah we had a snack earlier already!" Lin replied

"You had a snack earlier then 7:30?" He asked while raising his eyebrow

"Yup!" Len shouted with false glee

The man smiled "Alrighty then, it will still be there if you need it. Now why don't you all get dressed, I'm looking forward to spending the day with you…"

They all cringed when he said that because they were certainly not looking forward to this long and creepy day….

**8:30am**

"You all like this show don't you? Care to watch it with me? "

Len: Oh no we don't watch that show, that's Rens favorite he'd love to watch it with you. The rest of us are going to go and _read…._

"Nonsense lets all watch it together"

Cringes all around

**10:30am**

"What are you doing with that heavy text book Rin?"

Rin: Oh…um I was going to…read it!

"A book about algebra?"

Rin: Yeah I do uh…love algebra!

"Oh, then we can read it together. I love algebra too."

Rin cringes as she is pulled away from the phone

**12:30pm**

Lin: Do you see him Ren?

Ren: No, he is still outside now, hurry up!

Lin: Ok, ok help me get the chair!

"Guys I'm back. . ."

Both: Oh no!

"What are you doing with that chair?"

Ren: I was…pulling it out for my sister…so she can enjoy the snacks you got for us with you!

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Ren: Oh no, don't worry about me I'm stuffed! Now my poor hungry sister can eat with you

"If you say so"

Lin cringes and tries to hold back tears with all her might

**6:30pm**

The four frightened little ones sat in a circle pretending to do a puzzle

"This guy is too good" Lin pouts in disappointment

"Tell me about it, it's like he knows our every plan" Ren

"Len, please tell us you have one more plan?" Rin begged

"I do but its all or nothing sis" Len replied

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean you will have to be a distraction while we run like crazy to get the phone and call for help" Len explain

Rin turned pale "B-But. . . . . . b-but"

"Oh come on Rin do it for the team!" Ren encouraged

"Please Rin?" Lin begged

Rin took in a big sigh "I'll do it"

"You're awesome sis!" Len cheered

**-A few minutes later-**

"Alright guys just like we planned" Len whispered

With that said, Len, Ren, and Lin ran out the bedroom with Rin barely catching up. They race down the stair and the three of them managed to make it into the safety of the kitchen . . . Rin however not so lucky. While trying to catch up she managed to make as far as the dinning room until their "Killer" was already there with a knife in his hand. Fearing for her life in her attempt to turn around and retreat, Rin tripped and ran into the wall with a powerful "THUD! Len and the other heard this and got scared: "What happened to Rin?" He panicked while looking back "We'll go back for her later we have to call for help!" Ren replied while scrambling to reach the phone.

Not even paying attention to the commotion in the kitchen, the man put away the knife and ran over to Rin who was drenched in her tears…

"Rin what's the matter?" He asked

"I…R-R-RAN INTO T-T-T-THE W-WALL!" She tried to reply while crying

"I see. You did hit the wall hard." He said

He examined her for any serious bruising then he smiled and picked her up

"Don't worry. I'll clean you up and make you all better, alright?" He ensured

Rin simply nodded her head while being carried away…

"Oh no guys, he just took Rin! You have to hurry!" Len panicked

The Haine twins grunted and struggled as they were climbing on top of each other to reach the house phone.

"We can't save her! It's too late!" Ren said in between grunts "And besides Lin also has a grip on the phone!"

Ah! I almost got it!" Lin assured

With all the chaos going on, no one even noticed Haku walking in through the front door from the coldness of outside

"Guys I'm back!" She called from the front door

Len, Lin and Ren all stopped in their track. They whipped their eyes to make sure that they weren't dreaming, and then they were all running as fast as they could to hug her, each of them gripping tightly to her legs.

"H-Haku! You're alive!" Lin cried out in joy

"We thought we were never ever going to see you again!" Len joined in

Haku gave a confused smile and bent down to their level "Yes, Yes I miss you guys too. Were you being good while I was gone?"

"Yes Haku. We thought you were dead and the killer was in the house. . ." Ren complained

"Killer?" She asked

They all pointed to the man walking down the stairs with Rin still crying in his arms. Haku then started to giggle a little.

"Don't worry, that's no killer." She assured them

"He's not?" They asked

"Far from it. He's the nicest, sweetest, most fun loving guy you will ever meet." She explained "I wouldn't ask anyone else to watch you guys while I was out, right Kikaito?"

Kikaito started to blush "Haku-chan, I was just doing a favor you don't need to be so kind"

"S-So you aren't a killer?" Rin stammered to asked

He gave a small smile "No Rin I am no killer. I'm sorry if I scared you guys, I guess I should have told you that I was subbing for Haku-chan"

Rin whipped her tears "Its ok Kikaito, we're sorry too. We didn't know that you were friendly"

"Well with all misunderstandings gone I think you four should be heading to bed now." Haku pointed out

The four little ones began to pout Awww, but Haku we were having so much fun with Kikaito" Len whined

"Can we stay up a little longer? Please?" Ren begged

"No she right." He replied while putting Rin down "And besides it time for us to go as well" he explained

"What? But we were having so much fun" Rin complained

He gave the four of them a nice hug "Don't worry I'll be back with Haku tomorrow. So now you can look forward to play with two babysitters instead of one"

* * *

><p>Well that was it dont forget to put in a review<p> 


End file.
